


Lesson Learned: Spring Flood, 1433

by Dreamflower



Series: The Buckland Flood [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Buckland - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Marigold's Challenges, Master of Buckland, Natural Disaster, post-Grey Havens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Merry learned when he became the Master of Buckland; a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned: Spring Flood, 1433

**Author's Note:**

> (Written in Feb. 2005, for Marigold's Challenge #13)  
> AUTHOR: Dreamflower  
> RATING: G  
> SUMMARY: In answer to Marigold's question, "What has Merry enjoyed learning in order to become Master of Buckland?" I was to include a flood in the story.  
> DISCLAIMER: Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the Tolkien Estate. I own none of them. Some of them, however, seem to own me.  
> (The first of three stories about the Buckland flood.)

(Written in Feb. 2005, for Marigold's Challenge #13)  
 

**LESSON LEARNED: SPRING FLOOD, 1433**

As I watch the waters recede, I think of the things I have learned over the years, that have stood me in good stead now that I am Master of Buckland.

From my father, I learned the value of being prepared, thinking ahead, making plans, devising ways to carry out those plans.

And on the Quest, I learned that plans go awry: that hope may suffice when plans do not, determination may suffice when hope is gone, and success may come when least expected.

But today I learned this: I may Master Buckland, but I will never master the Brandywine.


End file.
